Colors of the Heart
by Time Vortex
Summary: A HarryGinny fic for the colors challenge created by Pinky Acid Mannequin. Should be alot of fun . Major fluff warning!


**A/N: Hello fanfiction-ers . This is a story for the Colours Challenge (as seen on Pinky Acid Mannequin's profile or the Review Lounge forum). It's my first challenge, so let's see how this goes, shall we? I'm not even sure if I'm allowed to use this prompt...but, you know...I hope you enjoy! This is the first in what should be approximately nine chapters.**

* * *

Red is for Ladybugs

The sky was a soft, clear blue; harmless white clouds dotted the sky; and a long ladybug drifted in the wind to the nearest oak tree. Harry stood in the center of Hogsmeade that morning, taking in the serene setting and gaining courage for the day. Today—this summer day—Harry was determined to make Ginny Weasley his girlfriend. He had been strangely attracted to her these past few months, and Harry suddenly noticed how pretty she was. Ginny's hair, like that of a ladybug's outer shell, hypnotized him whenever she was in sight. Her mischievous smirk and twitching of her lips at her brothers' jokes tempted him; and those chocolate brown eyes of her trapped him—hook, line, and sinker. Not a day went by anymore without a thought of Ginny.

So on this particular, lovely, summer morn', Harry planned to meet with her. The notion of getting an entire day with Ginny made his heart thump in his chest. It was early, and no one else was at the small wizarding complex yet, save Harry. He just stood in the center of the walkway, waiting. And there she was. From inside of the only open establishment at the time, The Three Broomsticks, Ginny emerged, tossing her hair out of her face nonchalantly. Harry froze, gawking, for a few moments before getting a hold of himself. He called out to her with a brief wave of his hand.

"Hey, Ginny!" Not that she wouldn't have seen him. He _was_ the only person smack dab in the middle of a deserted street….Harry was very nervous.

Ginny's head snapped over to the source of the call, and her entire face lit up at the site of Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny jogged over the where he stood. Harry couldn't help but think she looked very cute in the white T-shirt with the several red ladybugs printed in the bottom corner she was wearing. "So, why exactly did you want to meet me here this early in the morning? Whatever it is, I'm sure you could have done it at the Burrow; you are staying there—"

"No. Actually, I just wanted to spend the day with you. That's a little hard to do at the Burrow with your brothers always breathing down my neck…"

Ginny's eyes grew wide and she made a small "Oh," sound. Harry wasn't quite sure what she was thinking, but he hoped it was good.

"Well, care to join me?" Harry offered her his arm, and Ginny took it with a quiet laugh.

"Where are we going?" she asked. She looked up at him with those deep brown eyes that Harry could get lost in—and did, on several occasions. Harry had to struggle to stay aware.

"I-I thought we'd take a walk…"

* * *

"The _Shrieking Shack_? Harry, you brought me to the _Shrieking Shack_? 

Harry and Ginny were, indeed, standing at the gate about a mile from the shack. Harry laughed at the incredulous look on Ginny's face, earning himself a glare that rivaled her mother's.

"No, not the Shrieking Shack, itself, I swear! I just meant to take you to the forest." He turned Ginny around to see an almost enchanted looking forest—much more welcoming than the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. Her eyes softened, and she seemed much more pleased than before. Harry sighed inwardly in relief—that could have gone very wrong. It was just a very lucky thing in his favor that she didn't have her wand…Gently and cautiously slipping his hand in hers, Harry led Ginny into the wooded area.

The canopy of tree leaves above filtered in dappled sunlight, but the vicinity was naturally bright. Ginny glanced around in amazement at the beauty. As she turned her head to look at something above him, Harry laughed; on her cheek, delicately placed, was a little ladybug. Harry's laughter brought Ginny out of her trance, and she looked at him quizzically. Harry simply smiled and brushed his thumb over her cheek, catching the ladybug on hi finger. Holding up his hand with the insect on it, Ginny burst into a fit of giggles…and she couldn't stop. The angelic sound of her laugh made Harry laugh, as well. Ginny collapsed against a tree doubled over in hysterics.

Harry grinned at the picture, but couldn't help but ask, "Why in the name of Merlin's Sunday pants are you laughing so hard?"

Before she could answer, Ginny had to take a few calming breaths and wipe the tears from her eyes. At last she regained her composure and said, "I must have looked ridiculous!"

Harry shook his head, "You could never look ridiculous. Besides, I hear it's ladybug season; this is the time of year they're most common. It's not your fault."

Just as this was said, another ladybug flittered into Ginny's hair. Harry smiled and squatted down in front of where Ginny sat at the base of the tree. He reached out to retrieve the bug, and Ginny gave him a look of confusion, unaware of the intruder in her hair. As Harry was about to grab it, he lost his balance, and fell. He was propelled forward, but caught himself by throwing out his hands and planting them on the tree trunk. Ginny was caught in the middle. Her face was centimeters from Harry's; their noses could almost touch. Ginny's eyes were opened wide in surprise. Harry looked right into her eyes, and they lost the surprise and took on a new, wistful look. After a moment, her eyes began to close, as did Harry's, and they met each other in the center, catching each other's lips in their own. All thoughts were wiped clean from Harry's mind, except one: he _really_ like ladybugs now.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that! The next chapter will be another color, in case you don't follow the challenge. There is something I think you should know however...I live off of reviews...so if you don't give me any...[ Please, please, have a heart, and give a poor soul life by clicking on that darn review button!!! It only has to be a word, or a letter! Please!!!**


End file.
